Not enough Plot for name Enjoy anyway!
by AKatsinTcups
Summary: Amu is kidnapped, but it's not Easter! What happens when everything is flipped flopped? This has no story line my first fanfic be easy if you people like it i may make more chapters rated K till later chapters


**Hawo! (Pronounced Ha-wo)**

**Amu: Hawo?**

**Me: Yes hawo! It's my version of hello ^^**

**Amu: ummm o-kkkk**

**Me: Yepper~ Just like this is my fanfiction =)**

**Amu: Do I dare ask the plot?**

**Ikuto: Is it Amuto?**

**Me: -silence-**

**Eru: come on chara change XD!**

**Me: * fire background* NOOOO! –Pulls out a scythe-**

**Ikuto: WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGINAST IT?**

**Me: -normal- nothing just there is 128 pages out of 253 of Amuto stories and that's without the mention/added in amuto so I am going to do Tadamu =) only because well all know Tadase won't get Amu in the Manga or Anime…but other than that I support both couples! Which is why I either will make this into 2 stories leaving a note were the next starts or separate…depends on what I do…**

**Amu: -ignoring the couple comment- Huh?**

**Me: Melody you do this….I'ma start on the story...**

**Melody: YAY! Anywayyyy if you dun know I am her other chara! Anyway she'll explain that later…butttt going on she doesn't have a fanfiction account yet so her friend alredwall AKA Maya or AKA her real name that we know well post this so it's whatever is easier for her really also there will be a lot of A/N and POV changing just deal with it people it's her first fanfiction the other one she did she wrote after this just posted it first ;)**

**Ikuto and Amu: ohhh….**

**Me: BTW MIKI AAND KISEKI PAIRING IN THIS ONE XD….or Yoru and Miki….still thinking about it...because most TadAmu pairings mean Kiseki and Miki….oh well I'll do a different story for that…and one with Amuto with a Kiseki and Miki Pairing**

**Miki: wait what?**

**Me: ERU!Eru****: Mizuki-chan does not own Shugo Chara if she did she would have more of Tadase chara changing and saying he will rule tha world! *sparkly eyes*(Me: although thats mine and my other friends goal which we will do!) xD**

**Me: -Sweat drop- **

E~*-*~3

Tadase Pov~

-Sleeping- mhm…*BEEP BEEP BEEP WAKE UP ALREADY I DUN LIKE TYPING BEEP!* my hand flared out hitting my alarm but my eyes stayed shut I turned over and dozed a little longer…till I woke up feeling the warm sun on my face (A/N: I don't have a sun here ever and now gray no rain clouds cover the fake one) I looked over at Kiseki who was also getting up mumbling something about alarms and annoyance I laughed at him and walk into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Amu's Pov~

*groan* mhm wa…..-in dream- It was dark, nighttime maybe? I felt my hands over my chest holding something dearly I was wonder why it was so dark when I had a duh minute that my eyes were closed; I opened them into slits and saw two round lights heading for me. "A car?" I thought I knew I had to get out of the way and I thought it would be easy I just had to chara change with ran then I saw what was in my hands it was my chara eggs only they were dark no x's but dark (A/N: Just so you know Dia won't be in this till I get to her coming back (like out of her egg for good back..) on the anime too much fanfiction not enough watching it though I already know some stuff ;)) I heard some..no two people calling my name yelling at me to move I tried to see who it was but the car was only a inch away I thought "why didn't I move already there was enough time wasn't there?" when my eyes snapped open and I sat up on my bed. I felt sweat on my forehead, "What happen?" I wondered. I looked up to see my charas just getting up as well Ran, then Miki and lastly Su. I looked over at my clock and fear rushed over and I bolted for the bathroom

*no point of view really*

The 3 charas looked over at Amu and saw her eyes widen in worry as she got up and ran to the bathroom (A/N: I feel like a baka; Friend-that's-not-Maya: you are one! Me: I know shush but I just found out Ran's name is spelled ran past tense of run and she's good a sports…yea…) they laughed knowing she forgot to set her alarm and now was rushing to get ready for school, Amu then ran out and looked over at Miki for a little help. Miki sighed and then pulled out her paintbrush and put (painted?) on her usual school uniform and x's clips in her hair. Arigato Miki! Amu called as she ran down the stairs grabbed a piece of buttered toast and ran out the door charas following close behind. "Otoko (man) I can't be late!" Amu was in such a hurry she forgot that she set her alarm clock an hour ahead as to make her rush like this so in reality she had still about 20 minutes till the bell rang. She was in such a hurry she didn't see that she ran right by Tadase!

Tadase Pov~ (A/N I am so proud I did third person pov! I think…I'm not good with doing my POV's...)

I saw a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye and saw Hinamori-san running by. Mirroring my thoughts Kiseki asked why she was running when she still had 20 minutes. I shrugged and turned to look ahead again but not before seeing Miki, Hinamori-san's Blue Chara, bonk into Kiseki and…, blush?

~Kiseki's POV~

I was mumbling about how school was too early and that I must murder the man or men who are (is) enforcing who is when I rule the world! (A/N: The man who must have first made school times must have died a slow painful death…) That's when Tadase and I saw or more of noticed Amu running by in a hurry. I asked Tadase why she was running; he only shrugged, that's when the blue commoner bonked into me! "Gomen" she said then rushed off after the green and pink commoners before I could rant (Kiseki to me; I DO NOT RANT I-Me: AFTER THE CHAPTER!) about how she should be sorry when I saw what looked like a light shade of blush as she was leaving. Embarrassed that she ran into me?

~Back to no real POV again~

Amu ran up to the school gate only to find it locked. "Huh? I can't be that late!" She cried her face going form confused to full out panic. That's when her charas caught up to her, Ran looked a little tired out, Miki was breathing hard and Su was well….almost hyperventilating. (A/N OHH big word xD) "AAAAAAAAmmmuuuuu we told you to slow down!" Ran said "Yeah" Miki agreed almost breathing normally. "Yea you still have 10 minutes ~desu" Su said just starting to breath rightly as she flew over to Amu's pouch (I don't know what to call it…) for a nap. Amu then proceed to hang her head down in shame remembering she set her clock an hour ahead so she wouldn't take too long to get ready for school and sighed. She leaned back on the gate's brick post and looked up for a minute before looking around to see if anyone else was coming early when she saw Tadase and Kiseki walking (Kiseki floating of course) to her and her charas.

~Miki's POV~

After seeing Amu's reaction to still having about 10 minutes I fly up to the top of the gates brick post and sat down with my hands behind me supporting me and I looked up at the clouds making shapes in the sky one of them looked like a crown making me think of Kiseki, while another looked like a cat making me think of Yoru. I blushed at my thoughts I wasn't sure who I liked more really…Yoru was so care free while Kiseki was always trying to accomplish his goals I thought about it for a minute for someone poked the top of my head (she looked down when she started blushing) I looked up expecting Ran because Su was most likely still sleeping only to find Kiseki looking at me. I blushed remembering my thoughts "Mi-Blue commoner what are you doing up here?" Kiseki asked. _Did he almost say my name? _Miki thought before recovering and saying "Just thinking about stuff." "Oh." He replied turning around and looking down at Tadase and Amu. Amu was flustered (not that was uncommon for her to be around Tadase) about rushing here so early and Tadase finding out. Miki saw this too and giggled at how red Amu's face was getting from trying to make a conversation.

~Kiseki POV~

I looked down at Tadase and Amu and saw; almost as always, Amu flustered about something when I heard a giggle behind me I turned slightly seeing it was Miki, and for some reason I felt a slight heat on my cheeks when someone asked "Kiseki are you BLUSHING?" emphasizing the blushing part I looked over to see it was the pink chara my face got redder as I said "N-no! It's just hot that's all!" as I crossed my arms looking away from both charas. I heard giggling from behind me I could tell both of them were laughing at me, again I was about to rant (Kiseki: AGAIN I- Me: SHUT UP OR DIE!) about how they should not laugh at their king, or any king for that matter when Nikaidou came walking up in his usual brown suit but without so many books. I look over and see him break up Amu's and Tadase's laughter at us, wait a minute Amu's AND Tadase's? Even Tadase laughed at me great…I looked away again and hoped that whatever caused my face to heat to stop.

~Tadase's POV (because his was too short; it was longer on paper) ~

We were laughing at our charas when Nikaidou-sensei walked up to us only without his normal up to the neck in books in his arms. "Amu, Tadase what are you two doing here this early?" Nikaidou asked but with a smile. I looked over at Amu to see her "cool & spicy" character as they call it at school come out and answer Nikaidou I help back my laughter at Nikaidou's blank stare when Amu answered "Because we didn't want to be late" which was true enough but there was some story behind it. After he broke out of it he asked if we would like if he opened the gate so we could wait in the royal garden. We nodded and waiting as he tried to find the gate Amu having a comical sweat drop as she watched. _Funny I seem to be holding back a lot of laughter today _I thought smiling at it laughing was good. We walked up to the royal garden our charas flew over to the little dollhouse Ran was pestering Miki and Kiseki about something one at time that something I had no idea what but Kiseki looked like he had a light tinge of red on his face. _That's probably what Ran is pestering him about but what about Miki? Her face looks as normal as it usually does except for this fact it was a "will you just stop already". _I looked over at Amu her "cool & spicy character was gone and she was looking at her hands in her lap, _I should break the ice or this might get awkward. _

"Hinamori-san?"

"Yes Tadase?"

"Why where you running here when you still had 20 minutes before?"

*after a comical poof and fall*

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked that…._

"Ah well he he…*rubs back of neck* I just…just…um…"

I looked at her with a smile, _she's trying to get out of the real reason I should change the subject_

"Don't worry about it Hinamori-san. Is there anything new with you?"

"Ah no same old same old…over hyperactive parents and Ami posing for pictures."

"Ah" _crud now what? _

"Well, well lookie who's here already!"

"Yaya!"

"AND PEPE~dechu!" Pepe yelled out

We both laughed at their entrance when suddenly all the charas got tense Ran came up to Amu and said there was an X egg nearby. We all ran following the charas to where they felt the X egg but all we could do was stare in shock for there was someone right there but it was the bearer because her eyes were normal but the X eggs were floating around…well near…she was in a black short sleeved shirt and blue jeans, there were black biker gloves on her hands (A/N By biker gloves I mean the gloves that don't cover your fingers) jet black hair and cyan eyes.

"Oh yea guardians that was easy guess I should get this over with." She said with a sigh and pointed her finger at us or at Hinamori-san and the X eggs rushed at her picking her up.

We all yelled at her including her charas. _Why didn't she capture them too? _(A/N By the way Su came out when they felt the X egg(s) so she not in her pouch…bag thing on her waist)

Then black smoke covered us we couldn't see a thing

"Hinamori-san!" I yelled out one last time only getting

"Ta-" and then nothing

E~*-*~3

**Did you know that the smell of chicken and alfredo goes really well with the smell of Hot chocolate?**

**Amu: *sweatdrop***

**Me: YOUR NOT SUPOSE TO BE HERE GO AWAY! *throws out of room***

**Tadase: Hinamori-san!**

**Me: Calm down she's fine I just tossed out the door not the window.**

**Ikuto: I still don't get your charas here**

**Me: You mean Eru or Melody? There kinda contradicting...**

**Ikuto: right…**

**Kiseki: Now that the story it done…I DO NOT I RANT I SIMPLY**

**Me: YES YOU DO RANT YOUR DOING IT RIGHT NOW AND I CAN SAY RANT IF I WANTA! YOU GET ME?**

**~ Comical spark thingy between our eyes hopefully you get what i mean~**

**~ Tadase and Ikuto sweat drop~**

**Me: how come there is only the 3 of us here?**

**Tadase: Well you threw Amu out and here charas followed and Yoru is somewhere...while everyone else is ...idk**

**Me: oh…I should end this now…Ikuto do the ending then you and Tadase can check on Amu**

**Ikuto: Fine… (Me: I know you want to check on Amu xD) R&R**

**Everyone: BAI! Me: Sorry it shortish =)**

***fading out* Eru: Why was that smell thing the first thing you said? Me: I don' *faded out***


End file.
